Yours to Hold
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Roxas would always be there to comfort her, no matter what happened. Bunch of RokuShi One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I realized a couple days ago that this would be my 14th FanFiction! ^^ So, in honor of that, it's about Xion! Sorta... Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Yours to Hold**

_'**You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. It's because of me. It's my fault. It's my... fault.'**_

Xion sighed and looked at the melting, untouched ice cream in her hand. Below her, she could see Roxas and Axel arguing, still. Roxas looked like he was about to summon Oathkeeper, while Axel still had his Chakrams out from earlier. The three, which included her, had gotten into a fight that morning, mainly over Roxas insisting Axel leave Xion alone. The redhead had told him he would, as long as she didn't run away. The girl had sighed as Roxas looked at her expectantly.

"Y-You mean... you want to leave?" he had asked, lips trembling, his eyes filling with tears. "B-But we're best friends! Why do you want to run away from us?"

"You wouldn't understand, Roxas!" she had snapped at him. She hadn't meant to, of course, but she was frustrated. He couldn't see how hard it was for her to make that decision in the first place. But she had to... Didn't she?

"See, Roxas?" Axel had butted in. "You don't want her to go, and I don't want her to go. Logically, I have to bring her back."

"You don't have to be so rough," he had mumbled, looking down. Then he had turned to his pyro friend. "Axel. If she wants to go, we have to support her. You said that's what friends do. They support each other. We can't keep her here."

The two had gotten violent not only in words but in actions. Roxas had quickly summoned his Keyblade and Axel his Chakrams. Xion had run by then, heading straight for the Clock Tower near them, since they had been on their way up there anyway. Roxas' and Axel's ice creams were long forgotten as they spewed foul words at each other. _It's all my fault..._ she thought. _It's my fault Roxas and Axel are arguing, it's my fault Roxas is so worried all the time, and it's my fault Axel has been attacking me in the first place. It's all my fault!_ She angrily threw her ice cream down the Clock Tower, not caring where it landed. She found out, however, when she heard an annoyed 'Hey!' cry up from none other than her pyromaniac friend. She could hear Roxas' laughter as he desummoned his Keyblade and Axel desummoned his Chakrams, laughing also, albeit embarrassed.

The two made their way up to Xion, who sat on the ledge already. "Xion!" Roxas cried, running to her and giving her a hug from behind. Axel, meanwhile, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face as Sea Salt Ice Cream trickled down his cheek from his hair. The once red spikes were now covered in the blue-green substance.

"Axel! I'm so sorry!" she said, standing up. "I wasn't looking where I was throwing it, and-"

He held up a hand, silencing her. "It's fine, Xion. In fact, I'm grateful, since you broke up the argument. Thanks."

"S-So, you're not mad?"

He shook his head no, and she sighed in relief.

"Hey, why don't I go get some more ice cream?" Axel suggested. "Then we can just pretend this never happened."

Roxas and Xion nodded their agreement, and he was soon gone. Roxas turned to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, 'specially since that's over."

He frowned. "...You know, we both meant what we said, Xi. I'm not gonna stop you, but he'll try. I really don't want you to go, though."

"I know, Rox. I … don't really want to go, either. But I have to."

He sighed and looked down. "I know... sorta. From what you've told me, anyway."

An awkward silence passed, until Xion grinned at him. "Ya know, I should have aimed for you."

A small smile spread on his face as well. "Oh, really? Why's that?"

"Because I think your hair would look hilarious if it was bluish green."

He chuckled. "Maybe I'll smear mine all over your face; see how you like it."

They laughed as Axel came back and handed them an ice cream each. The three best friends sat together on the Clock Tower's ledge, just like old times. Best friends, forever.

**'You're my very best friend.'**

**'You're mine too.'**

**'And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?'**

**'Yeah, forever!'**

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you liked! ^^ Anyone know the quotes? I do! XD**

**Axel: R+R!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**'I just don't feel like I belong here. Didn't you ever feel this way?'**_

"Wait!" Roxas reached for Xion's hand, grabbing it and holding tightly. She stopped short, for she had been about to run away. Again.

"I can't, Roxas. Not anymore. I'm sorry... I just... don't belong here... I have to go." She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "You have to let me-"

"I'll come with you, then," he interrupted. "Please, Xi. I don't want you to go alone."

She hesitated, and in that moment he had wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. She melted in his embrace, pressing her head against his chest and returning his hug. That's when the tears came, flowing down her cheeks. Roxas began tracing circles in her back.

"Shh... Xi, it's okay. Relax..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know, Roxas?" she sniffed. "How do you know we won't die? That this is... just a... trap..."

"I don't. But I do know that you're my best friend. And I'm not gonna leave you, especially not now."

"B-But... But... D-DiZ said... and Namine'... and R-Riku..." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't care about what they said. Don't care about what anybody says. I love you, Xion, and I'll be there to help you. No matter what you do or choose."

**'I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there.'**

* * *

**(A/N: Short chapter, again, is short. I just wanted to upload something! I lurv the bottom quote, one of my favs. Again, do ya know de quotes?**

**XIIIXV: The first quote was Lion King, the second Fox and the Hound. o.O**

**Anomnom24: First of all, LURV your name. Second, YESH! It is Lion King! ^^ You right, Lion King is awesome! Thanks!**

**Roxas: R+R!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Well, this one's a bit fluffy. (Whenever I say that, be warned. A bit means a lot. XD) Anywho, enjoy!)**

* * *

_**'If I don't chase bad guys, then... then what am I?'**_

Xion sighed. She'd failed yet another mission, yet again with the Organization Impostor. He was just too strong, and she was... just a sham? She thought back to what he had said. Though she didn't want to believe him, she was starting to doubt herself. _What if my purpose isn't to kill Heartless? _she wondered. _What if I really am just a useless puppet? What do I do now?_ She stared at the ocean in thought. She sat on top of the Paopu Tree in Destiny Islands, her favorite place to be when she was thinking or worried. A cool breeze blew through her hair, making her bangs block her view for a moment. She pushed them away, but they fell back roughly. _Some puppet I am. And an ugly one at that._ She sighed again, and put a hand over the place where her heart would have been, had she owned one. A single tear fell down her cheek and landed on the sand.

So caught up in her sadness was she that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her. The figure walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She looked up quickly, startled.

"R-Roxas?" she asked, turning her head to see him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I saw you come here. You looked sad." He kissed her cheek gently. "What's wrong?"

She looked away. "N-Nothin'. Just came to think, that's all."

He released his embrace to move next to her on the tree. After he had leaned back against it, he asked, "Thinkin' bout what?"

"Stuff..."

He sat up partially, eyes narrowing. "The Impostor?"

"Y-Yes..." Words seemed to flow out of her. "He said I'm a sham, that I'm useless. That … I'm not here to defeat Heartless. I'm not a true Keyblade Wielder." She looked at him pleadingly. "Tell me, Rox. If I'm not here because of the overpopulation of Heartless, then … why? What am I supposed to do?"

Roxas sat up completely and sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "I honestly don't know, Xi. All we've ever lived for... is to finish Kingdom Hearts and get our own Hearts. And to do that, we've been bashing brains out of Heartless, right? Maybe... well, did you ever think that he lied to you?"

"Of course, but... Saїx says I'm useless too, and Xigbar says I'm a puppet, and-"

He cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "Xion, do they really mean that much to you? Does what they say really matter to you?"

"Well... not that much..."

"What about me? Or Axel? Does what we say matter to you?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, and what have we always told you?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "You're not useless. You're not a puppet, or a replica. You're Xion, me and Axel's best friend, the Keyblade Wielder, Number XIV of Organization XIII, and my love." He smiled at her. "Now, did that mean anything to you?"

Xion said nothing as tears ran down her cheeks. She smiled gratefully back at him and hugged him close. He hugged her back, pressing his lips to her head numerous times. She gave him her answer when their lips met again. _Yes._

**'You're my Xion. And I love you.'**

* * *

**(A/N: Daww... R+R for them!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**'I wonder if they miss me, as much as I miss them.'**_

I watched as Roxas and Axel ate ice cream without me again. I had run away from the Organization a few days ago, knowing the sooner I got away, the sooner I could be 'fixed', as DiZ put it. In other words, I would die. But I knew what I was doing. I just wished Roxas could understand.

The two weren't talking that much, just looking at the sunset. I remember when we used to laugh and talk our heads off. Well, that was earlier, this is now. At least they could be alone again. No more me barging in and interrupting their friendship.

I could still see Roxas' face after the mission. He had looked everywhere for something or someone. He seemed pretty upset that he couldn't find who or whatever it was. I had followed him back to the Clock Tower, but hadn't dared go inside. So here I stood, looking up at my fr- colleagues. Yeah, that's what they were. Just colleagues. And soon it wouldn't matter. I'd be gone.

I wondered if they missed me. I sure missed them. Once or twice I'd have trouble restraining myself from joining them on the Clock Tower, or giving Roxas a hug, or laughing at a joke I had overheard Axel tell. I guess old habits die hard...

* * *

I was walking out of the Clock Tower when I saw someone I'd thought I would never see again.

"Xion!" I cried, running to her. Much to my surprise, she looked at me, fear in her eyes, then she fled. Xion. Ran away. From me. Me, of all people! "Xion! Xion, wait up!"

She didn't. In fact, I think she sped up. Why was she running? Didn't she understand how much I missed her? Still, even as fast as she was going, I was faster. I managed to corner her, and she sighed, admitting defeat. While she was looking at the ground, I rushed to give her a hug, trying to tell her through it how much I missed her and how happy I was to see her.

"R-Roxas... I... can't... breathe..." she gasped out. I quickly let go, blushing a bit. I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you! I've been looking all over for you! Me and Axel, every day after our missions!"

"...You were? Sorry..." Her voice trailed off. I was getting concerned. She wasn't making eye contact, meaning she felt guilty. I knew this by now.

"Hey, why'd you run off? What's wrong?"

"You never understood did you? I don't think you ever will."

Harsh. Man, I knew I was a little dense – Okay, I'm very dense! - but she didn't have to go and say that... "What do ya mean? How am I supposed to understand if you won't tell me to begin with?"

"...I just can't tell you, Roxas. Please. Don't make me."

This wasn't the Xion I knew. I mean, sure, she would, at times, hide stuff until I begged her to tell me, but she's never this secretive. She usually tells me everything, so much that I can't get her to shut up. Now she's acting like I'm Saїx, or something. Still... she's my friend, so... I won't force her. Axel said friends don't do that to each other.

"Alright, Xi. I won't. But where've you been?"

"Uh... nowhere important..."

Leaning down a bit (She's a smidge shorter than me), I caressed her cheek with my hand. I felt her tense for a moment, before leaning into my touch. I smiled as her eyelids closed slowly and a small smile like mine appeared on her face. I took this as permission to do what I'd meant to do. I pressed my lips to hers, making sure to be gentle in an attempt to calm her down. I could feel her kissing me back as her hands moved into my hair. I pulled her closer, my arms around her waist. Emotions that I shouldn't have shot through me. When I let go, it felt like something was missing, especially in my chest. Though that could be the lack of a heart problem...

"Xi, you don't know how much I missed you," I told her, pecking her lips again.

Her eyes widened. "Y-You missed me?"

"Of course I did! You're my best friend, Xion! I looked everywhere for you! I love you, and I just... missed you."

I started to panic as a tear slid down her face. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that... Did you not... Did I say something wrong?"

Xion shook her head, smiling. "No, you said all the right things, Rox. I … missed you too."

I grinned and spun her in the air, making her laugh. I'm glad I could cheer her up. She was the most important person in my life. I could never live without her.

**'_I fucking love you_, got it?'**

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so I forgot some things on the last chapter. First of all, some of the quotes I'm using are from other RokuShi FanFics that I absolutely ADORE! The first quotes will be from movies most of the time, though. Secondly, I didn't reply to a review, which makes me guilty.**

**XIIIXV: S'okay! Everyone makes mirstakes! ^^**

**Last, but not least...**

**Xion: R+R! And Shadow says anyone who knows the quotes will get a hug from Ven!**

**When did I say that? Oh well... It's true... XD)**


End file.
